the Daughter of Dr Stein
by sexyassassin27
Summary: doctor Franken stein actually had a wife and daughter, but eventually, due to his insanity, his wife took there daughter and left with out saying a word and disappeared for 5 years, not even lord death himself could not find them, stein's daughter's name is Saya, little does she now, she is more like her father than her mother, will she go insane? like he did?


The Avengers were defeated, _beaten_ into the ground by Loki and his forces. No matter their intentions, or if it was for the greater good, or if they were righteous and heroic, they lost, and their opponent won tremendously.

Captain America was dead, fallen in the battle, yet you could still see him, that is if you wanted to see his mutilated body resting in a cage, perfectly preserved hanging over New York City as a warning for all of those who would try to resist Loki's rule, to just give up and bow down.

Tony Stark was enslaved, forced to create weapons as he had once done before, being forced to kill people, one weapon powered by tesseract at a time. It was very rare to see Tony Stark outside of wherever he was being held, but when he was, people could tell from fresh scars, blood staining his hands, and bruises all over his skin.

The Hulk was also fallen like Captain America, but unlike the Captain, Bruce was able to be properly buried before Loki could get to the body. The grave was kept a secret between the surviving Avengers, no one else knew where it was so Loki couldn't just simply dig out the body and put it in a cage just to be a propaganda decoration right next to Steve Rogers.

Thor was in Asgard, the Asgardians had given up in their fight to stop Loki and tried at least to do the best they could to protect the remaining free humans in Midgard. Thor was especially protecting Jane Foster, watching her like a hawk, not letting her out of his sight for even a moment.

Nick Fury, Hawkeye, and Black Widow were in hiding, leading the resistance, well, the few people that they had to call a resistance with. They were slowly decreasing in numbers, as more and more people died from starvation, dehydration, being brutalized by Loki and the Chitauri, and disease as well. Also, for it was nineteen years after the defeat of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., the last of the Avengers Initiative were aging, growing weaker as their age increased.

But our story doesn't start with the resistance, it actually starts with Tony and Pepper. They had a child, a little girl they named Alison eighteen years ago. They never intended to bring a child into a world like the one they lived in now, but things happened, people were born into a cruel world even before Loki's rule.

Alison worked with her father on building weapons while Pepper was a maid. Alison did more of the welding work while her father designed, and helped her lift what she couldn't on her own, as well as placement of the tesseract.

Alison over the years of working was taught to be very grateful for her job as she saw her mother clean, her father get beaten if something of his wasn't up to Loki's standards (nothing was ever up to his standards it seemed).

But what disturbed Alison and her family the most were girls who would attempt to attract Loki's attention, to possibly make him notice them and possibly approve of making them become his queen. It wasn't out of attraction of course, but out of hoping to escape oppression. Many times, girls would literally kill each other if they thought that someone else had a better chance of attracting Loki. But then again, these were girls with worse fates than the Stark family, much worse fates.

Alison didn't follow in with that crowd, not in the slightest, her job suited her better than being a trophy wife and a child popper. She was glad that the burns which covered her body made her so she wasn't picture perfect, and that she would never be picture perfect. Alison's burns were something that she had in common with her father, she if she had gotten several new burns that day, would look about as beat up as her father.

While Alison looked very much like her mother, she shared her father's dark hair and eyes, but she also shared his talent for good comebacks, charm, and sarcasm as well. But Alison knew when to hold her tongue unlike her father, who got in trouble for the diarrhea of his mouth.

Alison was welding two pieces of metal together when her father walked in, his forehead was cut badly, blood running down his face. Alison stopped welding the metal and ran to her father. He seemed just fine, this was nowhere near as bad as some other times Loki didn't approve of something, but a cut like that could get infected fast.

" Dad, what didn't Loki appreciate this time?" Alison asked, taking a rag from her pocket and dabbing the blood off of her father's head.

" Everything pretty much, but also." Tony told his concerned daughter. She stopped dabbing, Tony looked her right in the eyes. " Loki wants to see you again." Tony told his daughter.

Alison's brows furrowed in anger, who did Loki think he is to just simply order people and cut them on their way out? He was a sadistic little bastard, and now she had to see him. That was just fantastic. Alison groaned in annoyance, this was the second time this week, the seventh time in a month. Alison wasn't too thrilled to be spending even a second with that asshole.

" He likes to see me more often now. I've got a bad feeling about it." Alison said. Tony nodded, he wasn't liking the way Loki took interest in his daughter either, the one girl who wasn't trying to be his wife. Loki wanted what wasn't presented to him straight away, power, tesseract, and now Alison.

" Your mother is dead worried whenever I tell her when Loki wants to see you. Though you seem to be the only one under Loki's control who isn't getting regular beatings by him." Tony told Alison. Alison knew that was true, she was never hit by Loki in her life, mostly because she kept her head down and focused on her welding, and simply let Loki say what he wanted to tell her without any sass.

" I guess I had better go before he decides to come down here and finally finish you off dad. Tell mom not to worry, I'll be fine." Alison said, taking her working gloves off and throwing them on a small table. She redid her ponytail as she headed out of the workshop.

There were two Chitauri guards waiting for Alison. She didn't look at them for long until one of them spoke.

" Master Loki wishes us to escort you into the throne room." One of them said. Alison smiled.

" Thank you." She told the two Chitauri, they were actually very gracious, probably because Loki required them to be, but it still was nice to know that the species which overran Earth was at least somewhat civil when they wanted to be.

She followed the Chitauri guards through winding hallways and up spiraling staircases, as they grew closer to the throne room, the décor changed from rusted metal to polished gold and emerald. Alison very rarely was ever out of the workshop or in the slave house she lived in with other servants of Loki, so whenever she saw the parts of the palace that were golden, she was amazed and couldn't help but to feast her eyes.

She recognized a pair of large doors which towered at least thirty feet high, the two guards opened them for Alison. The first thing Alison saw was Loki sitting on his throne across the enormous room.

Alison walked across the room, not setting her eyes off of Loki, in fact she was looking at him right in the eye, wondering what he was thinking of saying to her. Alison kneeled once she was right in front of her king's throne.

" My king, what is it that you require." Alison said, her philosophy, just make Loki feel that you accepted being 'subjugated' and not get yelled at or thrown across the room, simple as that.

" You may rise now." Loki instructed, and Alison stood up. Loki stared at her briefly, the gears turning in his head. " That simply will not do." Loki said to himself. He took his staff and turned the gray, baggy jumpsuit that she was wearing into an extravagant emerald silk gown with a golden ringlet on her head, the ponytail came loose from her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. " Much better." Loki said, offering his hand, demanding hers. She took it and Loki lead her outside of the throne room.

" My king, where is it that you are taking me?" Alison asked. She was growing fearful, never had Loki altered what she wore, never had Loki offered his hand in demand of hers, and she never was outside of the throne room with Loki.

" Dining hall." He told her. Alison took a breath of relief, it was just dining with him, nothing too drastic or uncomfortable. Alison actually looked forward to it, she lived off of canned and dehydrated food rations, she had only eaten fresh food once, and it had been years since she had even laid eyes on it.

" Oh, thank you, I actually am pretty hungry." Alison replied. She wasn't lying either, she knew if she was lying he would know, being the god of mischief and lies, he kind of had a talent for knowing.

Loki cracked a smile and linked their arms. Alison was now starting to fear what was to come, maybe it wouldn't be today, but what about tomorrow, or the next day, or even next week or month.

She was at the age one would get married, people were not living as long as they used to before Loki's rule, it started to become more common to marry younger, Alison knew several married couples who were as young as fifteen years old, many of them were already expecting children. Marriage wasn't a requirement necessarily, it wasn't pushed on people, it was just still tradition to get married and have a kid or two.

Alison guessed it was one of the remaining human traditions that haven't been abolished or banned, so to people did it for the sake of their humanity. It was just viewed as sad for those who could remember the world before Loki that now marriage would have to be done so young.

" You look nervous." Loki said. Alison's heart jumped, her eyes growing wide and alert. When she realized that Loki had only just interrupted her being in deep thought she calmed down.

" I am." Alison said, there was no point in lying.

" What about?" Loki asked. Alison had to find a way of mentioning marriage without having him in the equation.

" Marriage." Alison simply said, _hoping_ that Loki wouldn't try to dig deeper into what she was thinking. But once Alison saw Loki open his mouth to speak, she knew she was _screwed_.

" Do you have a partner?" Loki asked. Alison shook her head.

" No, it's my age." Alison said, she was worried about her age, she was both worried that she would be too young, well, in the old world standards, but her clock was already ticking in this new world, which worried her if on the spur of the moment she actually met someone she would actually consider.

" What about your age?" Loki asked, wanting to get all of the answers. Alison wanted to scowl, but she would have to just hold it in and let her brain do the scowling for her.

" That I might be too old." Alison admitted. Loki looked surprised, he learned something new about Alison Stark, she also worried about the more domestic things as well as what went on in her father's workshop.

" I never expected you of all people to be worried about marriage. You seem quite satisfied enough working on weapons for your kingdom. But then again, being the heir of Tony Stark isn't a bad luck, before my rule or during." Loki said.

" It isn't, I know others which have it worse, and I'm grateful for where I am." Alison replied. Loki was always shocked by Alison when he had these little conversations with her, he always found out something different about her every time, from her concern about marriage to how she got some of her nastier burns.

They turned right and entered an extravagant room. There was a long table in the center which stretched most of the length across. There a dome ceiling which was painted with stars and planets, almost like the Sistine Chapel, except not with people.

" It's beautiful." Alison said, she had never been so amazed in her life. She couldn't help but to unlink her arm with Loki and just walk around the room for a little bit, smelling the scents from the kitchen, located across the room, which had to be one of the most appetizing smells Alison had ever been exposed to.

A few musicians walked into the room carrying their instruments. There was a harpist, a flutist, a pan flutist, and a cellist. The only music she ever actually heard was percussion, rapping, and a little bit of singing, the percussion wasn't even on actual drums, but with the most random pieces of junk. Yet people in the slave house she lived with who did play music really knew how to start a beat and get everyone dancing.

Loki took her hand and pulled out one of the chairs for her. Alison sat down, the bastard could be a complete gentleman when he felt like it, when it would come in handy when it would get something he wanted.

After he sat down next to her the musicians started playing. It was beautiful, and very elegant, something Alison had never heard when she listened to music. She found herself enjoying the songs they played very much, it probably was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

" This is fantastic." Alison spoke. Loki was about to thank her for saying so, but he caught himself, it would be foolish to thank her when it was him who had just allowed her to see all of this.

" I reckon you don't hear music like this often." Loki said.

" I never have. In the slave house I live in, the only instruments we have is whatever might be lying about that we can use as percussion. There's singers and rappers, but very few of them are actually good." Alison answered.

A few servants came out of the kitchens with a small platter of fruits and vegetables. They set them on the table, kneeling as they did it, and walked swiftly back to the kitchens.

Alison took an apple off the platter and just let it rest in her hand, it had been ten years since she had seen one of these, she almost forgot what they looked like. Alison looked at the apple carefully, it was perfect, much better looking than the one she was given by her mother ten years ago.

She finally pressed the apple to her lips and took a bite, the flesh was juicy, crisp, and ever so sweet. Alison closed her eyes and savored the flavor in her tongue, not being hasty about finally swallowing it. When Alison finally opened her eyes, she saw Loki with an eyebrow raised.

" Something tells me you enjoyed that apple." Loki said. Alison laughed. She savored that little piece of apple for so long that Loki bothered to notice.

" When you haven't had one in a decade, you tend to enjoy it." Alison commented. Loki laughed, also taking an apple in his hand tossing it up in the air. When he caught it, it was no longer an apple, but an adorable short haired kitten. Alison looked up at him and the little gray kitten ran over to her, snuggling up against her forearm.

" Is that what you do to your food, make it into kittens?" Alison asked.

" It's for you." Loki said. Alison looked at him confused.

" My king, I am grateful, and very happy, but why are you giving me this?" Alison asked.

" It must get lonely down there when your father presents his plans to me, so, a cat would do you well. Independent, intelligent, but still loving." Loki said. Alison grimaced a little bit at Loki mentioning her father. It was more like getting a beating than presenting plans.

" My king, as grateful as I am. A kitten is not what I need." Alison said, soon realizing the mistake she had just made. The happy look on Loki's face turned into the cruel, evil one she was used to.

" Then what do you need, pathetic _mortal_." Loki spat. Alison bit her lip, daring not to look right into his eyes.

" I need you to stop abusing my father." Alison said bravely. Loki was stumped, he figured that her other 'need' was of the material sorts, but it was something that was much deeper than that. Loki could feel that need was actually the correct word, it wasn't a want.

" Is that why you bother coming here promptly? To get me to listen to your pleas about your pathetic father having to endure the punishments he gets for being a failure? Is that all you hope to get out of these little chats we have? Are taking my hospitality for granted?"

" That is why I bother coming promptly!" Alison raised her voice. " That is the only thing I wish for our 'little chats,' that you stop beating my family and that you leave me be! You aren't the one who has to bandage him! But your hospitality, how the hell can I take that for granted? I seem to be the only one that you treat with any decency!" Alison continued, standing from her chair and backed away from Loki. He stood up from his chair as well. He hated the fact that was the truth, the whole truth, so truthful that if it was in a container of any proportion it would be overflowing.

" Well at least you have the decency to respect my hospitality." Loki spoke, sitting back down in his chair. Alison eventually came to join him again, taking the little grey kitten in her arms and petting it.

" My king, everyone here would have the decency to respect your hospitality. Some much more than I." Alison said to Loki quietly.

" No one else hasn't even had a chance to appreciate what you have today." Loki told Alison, taking her hand into his. Alison bit her lip, one part told her he was getting too close for comfort, but another, and right now a more dominant part, intertwined her fingers with his.

Alison heard the door open slightly. She turned around to see what caused it. Her heart sank when she saw a group of girls her age that didn't look too happy with her. Alison was sure she was very dead when she was finally excused by Loki. They probably all had a weapon of some sort. The saddest part was that Alison knew all of those girls and was even friends with a handful of them. The door closed quickly. Alison turned around very slowly, hoping not to get Loki asking questions.

" Well I guess I'm a lucky one then." Alison said to Loki, trying to keep a conversation going that wasn't going to be about her immediate death once she left. She noticed Loki looking at a large clock that was built into the north wall of the dining hall. He let go of her hand and stood up.

" I'm afraid I'll have to excuse you Alison, I have an execution to attend." Loki said. Alison stood up, she kneeled to Loki, grabbed her new kitten and the apple she took a bite of and walked out of the dining hall with Loki next to her. They went their separate ways once they exited the dining hall. But Alison caught Loki before he was too far.

" My king! I need my original clothes back. I can't do work in this." Alison said. Loki smiled, turning her gown back into the jumpsuit she generally wore, her hair was back up in the ponytail it was in originally done in. " Thank you." Alison said. Loki gave her a nod before he kept on walking his direction.

Alison smiled to herself before she continued going her direction, she was looking around for any of those girls who saw her with Loki. Alison would get frightened at any little sound she heard. She put the kitten in her overlarge pocket, it fit just fine in there and she could feel it purr inside.

She turned left from one of the corridors and she was grabbed and thrown against the wall. She tried screaming, but they covered her mouth.

" So Alison, I see that the girl who would rather die than marry Loki is spending an awful lot of time with him lately." One of them jeered, it was one of them Alison called a friend, and emphasis on called.

" He keeps on ordering me to Emily, it's not my fault." Alison plead, only getting punched in the face for it. The other girls simply laughed.

" He won't be ordering for you anymore. Because guess what Alison, your nose will be smashed into your brain." Another named Kristen snarled.

" Guys, stop." Alison begged, but was slapped in the face by a girl she didn't know. It was then Alison knew that she wasn't going to convince them with words, so she would convince them with her fists and legs.

Alison banged her head against Emily's so that she would let go. It worked, Alison shoved Emily out of the way, she found and opening to run and started _bolting_. She was being chased, but now the girls had sharp objects to throw at her, like broken glass cut into what looked like throwing knives. Several of them grazed her arms, cutting up her jumpsuit, these girls were not fooling the fuck around, they were in for the kill.

Alison started going more downstairs where she knew perfect shadows to hide in and could easily evade them. Alison grabbed one of the stair rails and climbed over it, holing on for dear life.

The girls didn't see Alison, nor did they find her. They eventually went back upstairs in a huff. Alison climbed back over the stair rail once they were gone and went back into her father's workshop. She took the kitten out of her pocket and set it on the table.

" Hey kiddo." Tony said, but he saw the marks Alison got from being thrown against the wall and punched. " Alison, are you alright?" Tony asked. Alison nodded her head.

" It wasn't Loki if you were wondering dad. It seems that I'm on the kill list of girls my age." Alison told her father. Tony stopped in his tracks, Loki was putting his daughter in danger just by having her in his company, yet he didn't bother to defend her, maybe the next time he was receiving a beating he would give Loki a piece of his mind.

" Do any of them live in the slave house with us?" Tony asked.

" There's Emily and Kristen, but I could have sworn I also saw Victoria." Alison said.

" Not Emily Franks?" Tony asked gravely. Alison didn't say anything but nodded her head. " But she was your best friend." Tony added. Alison hugged her father, she was ready to start crying.

" Things change I guess." Alison said, looking at her father and giving him a false smile. " But I got a kitten." Alison said, going over to the table where the little kitten was sleeping. " I don't know what to name him yet, but Loki can turn apples into kittens." Alison said with a laugh.

" Oh god, please, don't tell me." Tony said, worried that his daughter might actually be falling for that monster.

" Of course not dad. He's desperate for my approval and I'm not going to give it to him. But dad, Loki invited for me to dine with him, hence the apple, and for a while, this jumpsuit was a dress, not a short, floor length." Alison told Tony, who was getting scared.

" Alison, if worse comes to worst, the remaining Avengers have promised me that they would help you escape." Tony said. Alison shook her head.

" Dad, we haven't heard from Nick Fury, Hawkeye, or Black Widow for three years, who knows if their still even alive. Also if worse does comes to worst, Loki will have me guarded at all times. Even if I do escape, the you, mom, and all the rest of the Avengers in danger of getting killed, and _I_ probably would put myself in danger as well." Alison told her father. Tony looked down, he knew this was all true.

" Let's just hope that nothing happens and this is just some fling of Loki's." Tony said. Alison nodded.

" Want some of that apple dad?" Alison asked. He nodded and took a small knife out from his pocket, cutting himself a slice.

" Holy shit. I almost forgot what food besides those god awful rations tasted like, holy shit!" Tony said. " Save some for your mother." He added.

" Will do." Alison replied, getting her safety mask on that she wore while welding.

Tony had plans to present tomorrow as well, it was then that he would give Loki a piece of his mind, maybe ask a few questions. Tony looked up, wondering if anyone up in Asgard was watching them. He knew that Thor would be focusing all his attention on that Jane girl, but he wondered if anyone was watching at all. They certainly spent their time sitting on their asses going about their day it seemed to Tony. Why didn't they try to defend Midgard as they apparently swore to do?

Tony looked out one of the small windows, he saw the cage where Steve Roger's body was kept, just sitting there, limp, and really fucked up. That was no way for a man to die. Tony figured that if the remaining Avengers were dead, it wasn't in the hands of Loki at least, if they were they would be hanging there right next to the Captain. But out there, there was disease, very little food and water, and Nick Fury was getting old.

Why his daughter? Why did Alison have to catch Loki's eye? Why was it that when hundreds of other girls were available, that she had to be the one. Wouldn't Loki just want one of those girls who showed off? Wouldn't they make him feel more empowered, because they were so willing and subjugated?

All Tony knew is that times were going to get much darker for his family, and there was very _little_ he could do to stop it.

Tony Stark was headed up to address some more weapon plans of his with Loki. It was very early to be up, even for a servant, but that was when Loki wished to see Tony and his new plans. Tony had the rolled up blueprints under his arm. This might actually have been one that Loki might not beat him for. But all Tony wished to gain out of this meeting was giving Loki a piece of his mind, and if he was incredibly lucky, get Loki to stop talking to his daughter.

Tony was climbing up the last staircase, he was always afraid he might slip because of how polished it was. The upper floors reminded him of the upper floors Stark Tower for some odd reason. They looked nothing alike, but it was the level of extravagance they shared. Their window views were a little different, one of them looked at glorious, bustling city, the other looked at the ruins of Stark Tower and the rest of New York City.

Tony reached the doors to the throne room and two Chitauri guards opened the doors for Tony. Tony walked in as if he owned the place, he saw Loki, the very son of a bitch he wanted to see. Tony took the plans from under his arm into his hands.

Tony kneeled to Loki once he was just in front of the throne, presenting the plans as he did. Loki snatched them and unrolled them. He took a close look at them, he was alright with everything so far, but when he found how much the weapon could actually destroy…

" Marvelous." Loki said. Tony smiled, getting a cool glance from Loki for doing so. " You finally have presented me with a weapon that is worthy of this kingdom, one that will actually do some significant damage." Loki continued, rolling up the plans and giving them back to Tony. " You may leave now." Loki told Tony.

" Actually, my king." Tony had almost forgot to add the 'my king' part in there. " I have a few questions for you, and I really do hope you have the answers."

Loki gave Tony a sharp glare, looking at one of the Chitauri and giving it a nod. The Chitauri wandered over to Tony and hit him in the stomach. Loki smirked and looked back at the Chitauri as a signal to cut it off.

" Is that a threat Stark?" Loki hissed. Tony shook his head.

" No, it wasn't a threat. I was simply hoping that you could answer some questions." Tony said.

" Which questions?" Loki asked Tony.

" What do you plan to do with my daughter?" Tony asked. Loki started laughing manically. He stood up from the throne and looked down at Tony.

" So, you're worried about your sweet little girl, aren't you Stark? You love your daughter don't you? It's touching really, that you are so concerned over the welfare of your daughter, because it's certainly something _I've_ never known. _My_ father couldn't give a damn if he tried." Loki said. Anger started to brew within Tony.

" What do you plan to do with my daughter?" Tony repeated his question with more anger. Loki laughed even more, when he finally brought himself to talk he said.

" I'm not sure that a loving father would want to hear my intentions with his little girl. No, I think you would rather not know." Tony stood up and glared at Loki.

" Tell me!" Tony screamed.

" I would suggest you leave Stark." Loki snarled, but Tony didn't move.

Loki cued the Chitauri guards to beat Tony. This went on for about five minutes before Loki cut them off. Loki squatted to Tony's level, looking him right in the eye.

" You really want to know, don't you Stark? Fine then, but you might want to prepare your ears, this could get into some pretty mature content Stark." Loki warned with a cruel laugh. " Guards, make sure Stark doesn't leave, we wouldn't want him to miss any parts of the answer I'm about to give him." Loki ordered the guards, each of them had one of Tony's arms, and roughly stood him up.

" Your daughter is falling hopelessly for me. I can tell because when she told you yesterday that she would never win my approval, she lied. She flat out lied to you Stark. But she tells me the truth, because she knows she can't hide anything from me, she will never be able to hide anything from me." Loki paused, observing Tony's face, the anger on it was hilarious.

" Pretty girl she is, so sad that she has all of these burns. What a waste. Or is it Stark? I have the magic to heal her wounds, I can give her a better life than anyone else in Midgard, but you don't seem to want that now don't you? Is it your pride Stark? You wouldn't want your daughter married to the man who defeated you, nor do the other remaining Avengers."

" I don't want her married to a monster like you, no matter how much luxury she lives in." Tony snarled, interrupting Loki, which Loki didn't take kindly to.

" That must be a very bold statement coming from you Stark, considering you were one of the wealthiest men alive before I came." Loki sneered. " But continuing on. Your daughter has made herself quite the candidate. She can appreciate proper music, she is grateful for what she has even though she's living in a slave house and spending her days in a workshop. She is defiantly caring, yesterday she was pleading for me to stop beating you, and I was considering it until you had to start asking questions."

" Don't touch my daughter Loki!" Tony shouted. Loki slapped him across the face.

" You know you can't stop me you stupid mortal, so why bother? I will make your daughter my queen, she will rule Midgard alongside me. I adore her, don't worry about that Stark, she is the only woman who I see worthy to be on the throne besides me. She is the only woman strong enough to bear my children since she does hard labor instead of doing dainty cleaning chores."

" Bear children? She farthest she'll let you get is probably mentally undressing her." Tony snarled. Loki laughed.

" Oh, that would be a pleasant sight." Loki spoke in almost a moan at the thought of Alison's slender body without anything on.

" Well, hell will freeze over before she'll let you lay a finger on her."

" I'll remember and laugh at what you said when I have Alison in my bedchambers screaming my name as I'm _fucking_ her senseless." Loki gibed, chuckling a sinister chuckle afterwards.

That last statement of Loki's hit a nerve for Tony, he tried to get out of the grip of the Chitauri, throwing his weight around trying to get loose. He eventually did and punched Loki right in the mouth.

" That's just one thing you don't say to a father you slick bastard." Tony tried to punch him again, but Loki caught his fist in his hand, he squeezed it until he broke his hand. Tony grimaced and held his hand against his chest.

" Take him to the dungeons. Make sure you put him in a cell where he will be extremely uncomfortable." Loki snarled. The Chitauri guards grabbed Tony and dragged him out of the throne room, Tony not resisting, but spending his energy giving Loki a cold glare.

Loki still looked out of the wide open doors long after Tony was gone, his actions would have to be quick if things were to go his way. He started to storm out of the room, his cape billowing behind him like a sail. Loki smirked.

" I guess I have a woman to tell she's the queen of Midgard." Loki said to himself, a devious smirk came across his lips as he made is way to the slave house Alison lived in.

Meanwhile, Alison woke up, the small grey kitten was sleeping soundly next to her. She slept in the top bunk of a bunk bed she shared with a girl much younger than Alison named Annie. Alison had managed to lay low in the slave house, but the girls who had tried to kill her yesterday didn't show up.

Alison knew she needed to take a shower desperately, she grabbed the soap that was given in her rations and headed to the showers. These showers had no covers on them, but they were separated from the rest of the slave house who weren't taking a shower at the moment.

Alison stripped out of her jumpsuit and turned on the water, it was freezing. She remembered her father telling her stories of showers with warm water, but Alison never had one herself. She washed her hair and body as quick as she could so she could get out of that cold ass shower.

When Alison was dressed again, she walked over to her bunk and woke up the kitten and held her in her arms, she looked for a table to sit down at, but when she found her regular table, they all stood up and left. Alison ended up waiting to receive breakfast, also known as, that odd grayish brown slab that apparently would nourish you throughout the day. Alison didn't complain, but ate the slab. It tasted kind of like beef jerky mixed with really disgusting vegetable juice according to her mother and father. She fed some to the kitten, but the kitten didn't seem to enjoy it at all.

" Hey Alison." A few outcasts said, sitting down at the table next to Alison with their breakfast slabs. Their names were Josh, Forester, Timmy, and Tara. Alison knew them a little bit, but not as much. They were all around her age and they were bullied, that was about all she knew.

" Hey." Alison said with a small smile, taking a bite of the slab.

" I heard that some crazy wannabe queens attacked you yesterday." Timmy said. Alison just nodded, she didn't want to really talk about it.

" Is it true? Did Loki actually ask you to dine with him?" Forester asked. Alison nodded her head.

" No wonder those freak shows were after her. She's gotten farther than they have, and she's the girl who would do just fine if she never looked at Loki in her life." Josh said.

" Shut up Josh, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Tara snapped. The three boys quit talking. Alison smiled at Tara.

" I doubt it's anything too serious. I'm probably just some fling of his." Alison said.

" Umm, Veronica was a fling of his, if he actually bothers to pay attention to you you've gotten to the level of fling. If he asks you to dine with him, I think that's a little bit more than a fling." Tara replied.

" Thanks, I needed to hear that." Alison said sarcastically.

" Sorry, just stating the facts." Tara apologized.

" But you're probably right." Alison reassured Tara, giving her a sad look. " Look, if I seem like a bitch, it's because I just lost my best friend." Alison said.

" How, Chitauri?" Tara asked. Alison shook her head.

" No, Emily was one of the girls trying to kill me-" Alison said, but was cut off.

The slave house doors flew open. A very familiar shadow stood in the doorway, the horns and staff gave it away.

" Of course, Loki had to come to chat with me. Fuck." Alison thought to herself, putting her kitten in her jumpsuit pocket. Everyone got off their seats and kneeled. Alison stood up when most of the people were standing up to hopefully make herself scarce for the little amount of time she probably had to be scarce.

" You may rise now." Loki told them. The people stood up, waiting anxiously for whatever Loki had to say. He looked around for Alison, and when he found her, they made eye contact. " I have decided on who to crown as my queen." Loki said. Everyone grew wide eyed, whispering gossip to each other as to who it might have been. " She is in this slave house, someone I am sure you all know, if not you surely know who her father is." Loki paused. " Alison Stark, step forth."

Alison grew a look of horror on her face, everyone tried looking for her, there was whispers being said by everyone but Alison. Alison had no idea if she could move at all, but she took a few brave footsteps. Loki walked towards her, he pounded his golden staff on the ground, the jumpsuit became a golden gown, but there was a small hammock like satchel where the kitten rested in at Alison's right hip. Loki put his arm around her waist and walked farther away from the crowd of servants. He turned her back around and held her to him with both of his arms.

" Kneel to your queen." Loki told the servants. Alison looked incredibly uncomfortable, looking around at the people who were kneeling, kneeling to her. Alison saw her mother, who was crying. This didn't feel right, her not kneeling with the rest of them, she would much rather kneel than stand, she felt cruel on the inside.

" You may rise." Alison said, she couldn't bear the sight anymore. Her housemates stood up immediately. " Loki, may I speak with my mother?" Alison asked. Loki nodded and let her go. Alison walked speedily over to her mother, who hugged her with the grip of a Burmese python.

" I don't want you to go." Pepper sobbed. Alison kept on holding her tears in.

" It'll be okay mom, I'll be okay." Alison said, kissing her mom on the forehead.

" Alison, you're too young." Pepper blubbered.

" In the old world I would've been. Shh, mom, I'll try to make things better, I swear, I'm going to make things better for you and dad, okay? I have to go. Just hang tight mom." Alison said in a stutter, this moment was too chilling Alison wash shaking. Pepper let Alison go reluctantly, and watched as she rejoined Loki, and him putting those unworthy hands on her baby.

Alison had her waist encompassed by Loki's arm once again, except this time he was leading her out of the slave house. Alison kept on looking behind her, exchanging sad glances with her other housemates. She stayed away from Loki a little bit, but Loki gently guided her back close to him.

Alison said her last goodbyes to servitude, she said her last goodbyes to the decent life she had so far, in exchange for a life she would never had chosen for herself. How was she supposed to get used to being addressed as the queen of Midgard when she was helping her father build weapons since she could do work.

Outside she saw a handsome chestnut colored horse at least seventeen hands tall. It was the perfect horse for Loki, but Alison would feel way too short on it. The horse approached them promptly. Alison walked to the horse and managed to climb on despite how tall it was, her kitten hissed in discomfort.

Alison scooted backwards, soon after she did Loki climbed onto the horse much more graceful than she had. Alison put her arms around Loki's waist, she figured this was going to be speedy ride.

Alison guessed correctly. They were speeding at a full gallop back to the palace. Her arms tightened around Loki, her front against her back. The ride was very smooth, it was just too fast for Alison.

When the arrived, Loki came to an immediate stop, Alison felt like she was going to fall off the horse, and considered herself lucky that she didn't. Loki got off first, helping Alison down from the horse.

" Are you alright?" Loki asked.

" Oh I'm fine, it's just the speed." Alison replied. Loki smiled, he swept Alison off her feet effortlessly and started walking. " Okay, I did not expect that." Alison said in shock.

" Mortals don't take speed well, I don't want you passing out on me." Loki said. Alison rolled her eyes, it was fast, but it most certainly wasn't that bad! She took the kitten out of the satchel and let it rest on her stomach.

" I'm not that delicate." Alison said to Loki. Loki only gave a smug smile and kissed her on the forehead. Alison blushed furiously.

" I kiss you on the forehead and there's internal bleeding in your cheeks." Loki said.

" Okay, now that's not fair, that is a normal mortal reaction." Alison scolded, two Chitauri guards opened two large doors entering the palace, Loki passed through, seeming like he barely acknowledged their presence.

He carried her upstairs into his bedchambers. It was an extravagant room. Probably about the size of a slave house, except it was made of the most fabulous gold instead of ruins from the destruction of New York City. The emerald sheeted bed was larger than it was necessary for a bed to actually be. But what really intrigued Alison was the balcony just outside, being so high up you could probably get the most spectacular view of New York City.

" I'm really beginning to think this beats a bunk bed in a slave house." Alison said.

" It's now yours as well as mine." Loki said. Alison glanced at him.

Alison walked over to the bed and felt it, grabbing the silk sheets between her hands, the mattress had a cloud like feel to it. Alison kept on groping the bed, still in wonder that she would actually sleep on this. The bunk suited her just fine, but this just seemed like too much.

She finally decided to lie down on it, her back arched a little bit in shock of how comfortable it was, and the breath escaped her lips as she felt like she was floating on a cloud. The grey kitten curled up into a little ball at the end of the bed and happily went to sleep, probably way more impressed with this bed than the slave house bunk bed it slept in last night. Alison pulled the sheets over her and grasped them tightly to her chest. Loki came to lie down besides her, both of them just looked up at the ceiling.

There was silence, Loki moved closer to hold Alison in his arms, she curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She had a blank look in her eyes, she was extremely unsure of something, and it made her uncomfortable.

Could she possibly be in love with Loki? It seemed to her that whenever he wasn't around she hated him with a passion, but when he was around, she couldn't help but to give into his charm.

The feelings for him were complicated, she had no idea if this nice guy was some sort of getup, or could it actually possibly be he actually liked her, and wasn't using her to prove even more to the remaining Avengers he could simply take what he wanted without any guilt at all.

It bothered Alison that a part of her had always loved Loki, it bothered her that a man who made the world worse, beats her father constantly, would catch her eye more than any nice boy in the slave house who wasn't a manipulative little shit like Loki was.

Alison wondered if he actually cared, like legitimately cared. Probably not, the more sensible side of Alison told her. But the naïve teenage girl that was still deep down inside of her asked her if he didn't, why else would he want to marry you, defiantly not for the skin and bones body covered in burns.

Alison told her mind to shut up with the deep thoughts, she wasn't in the mood for all the philosophical bullshit that her brain was trying to bring upon to scare her. Yes, she couldn't help but to love the Loki bastard, yes she also hated him for being an asshole to her family and destroying humanity, but she just had to tell the Sophocles shoved up somewhere in her noggin to shut the fuck up.

She allowed herself to focus on the warm fuzzy feeling she got inside when she was in Loki's arms, she slid her hand on his chest and smiled to herself, blushing furiously. Loki turned himself on his side and brought Alison even closer to him. Their noses touched, Alison wondered if she should kiss him, but she was too afraid to do it. Loki held her face in his hand and brought her lips slowly to his. Her chapped lips were rough against his soft ones, it was like kissing sandpaper almost, but Loki didn't give a damn, chapped lips could always be repaired.

Alison grew a warm feeling inside her when his lips touched hers, her heart was beating faster, her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands shoved her front against his. When Alison had a feeling that something more menacing was going to happen, Loki let go of her and stood up walking away.

" Where are you going?" Alison asked. Loki turned around and gave her a small smile.

" I have a wedding to plan." Loki said. Turning back around walking out of the bedchambers. Alison gave a small smile of discomfort, wedding, it wasn't exactly a comfortable word for her yet.

Loki walked down to the dungeons to brag to Tony Stark. He walked suavely to Tony's cell, staring at the man in chains, smirking at him.

" Hello Stark. Happy to see me?" Loki spoke in a manipulative tone.

The cell Tony was in wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world. It was very dull, but had maximum security in case if there was every anything more powerful than a mortal or Chitauri in them. The walls were pale grey, holding chains which were probably close to indestructible, there was an entire wall that was a window, looking out to a cell across the narrow hallway.

Tony had been looking down and thinking for the couple of hours that he had been locked up. His instincts and knowledge of Loki is that he would make some sort of drastic advance on Alison, probably leaving her frightened, sad, or even pissed off. His brown eyes met with the sharp green eyes of Loki when Loki began talking.

" Not really, _my king_." Tony replied to Loki's manipulative words. Of course he wasn't happy to see him, he would rather Loki be killed in a slow painful death, perhaps by the Hulk, problem was, the Hulk was dead.

" Pity, because you are exactly the person I've wanted to see." Loki paused. Tony waited for Loki, the look in his eyes almost seemed like it was speaking, telling Loki to stop it with the stupid games and just keep on talking.

" You know. You're words just a few hours ago inspired me to do something. I kept thinking of something you said after you left my presence. It was more or less along the lines of. _Hell will freeze over before she'll let you lay a finger on her. _Well Stark, let's just say, that statement has inspired me to do something." Loki started chuckling manically. He used magic to turn himself into his Frost Giant form.

Blue crept over his pale skin slowly, but with enough speed that Tony would understand what Loki spoke of right away. The blood red eyes of a frost giant took over the green eyes of the god of mischief.

" Hell has started to freeze over." Loki revealed to Tony. His tone was like ice itself, cold, horrifying, and unforgiving.

Tony shook his head, glaring, looking ready for the kill. But chains and that damned cell prevented him from lunging out and ripping Loki apart into little tiny pieces himself.

" What have you done?" Tony asked, except it sounded more like a demand than a question. Loki was growing so much satisfaction from the look on Tony's face, the way those eyes looked so ready to rip him in two.

" I love watching you, watching you as you're thinking that there is any possible way that you could keep Alison from me. As you think that she wouldn't come to me so willingly." As Loki said that, his Frost Giant form started to fade, and his Asgardian form started to return.

" You know, I call some serious bullshit." Tony replied sarcastically. Loki chuckled. Loki approached even closer to the cell, ever so closer in Tony's reach.

"No, your daughter wouldn't even think of it, what blasphemy is this? You told your daughter about how the world was better before I came. About how horrible I am. But you didn't even consider thinking that she would be driven to what was forbidden? She was fascinated in what her parents told her to stay away from, the villain in the tales you told to her at night." Loki said.

" Stop with the games Loki. What did you do to Alison!" Tony shouted, rattling the chains he was in.

" Shut your mouth mortal! I will tell you what I wish and you will be satisfied with what I tell you!" Loki hissed. Tony stopped right there and then, smiling to himself, he began to laugh.

" And what exactly are you going to do about it if I'm not satisfied?" Tony asked, the sarcastic question seemed to echo through the dungeon, bouncing off the walls and back to the cell.

" I haven't finished talking Stark. I only allowed a pause for your pathetic mortal mind to compute what I've said, not for you to make demands and ask questions." Loki hissed again. " Make anymore demands, you will be very, very sorry that you did." Tony looked down at the cell floor, biting his lip and looking back up.

" I'm listening." Tony said.

" That's better." Loki replied. " Now, let me share you the good news Stark. I'm feeling a little bit kinder, for Alison's sake, so let's just say you get an invitation to the wedding tomorrow." Loki said. Tony was in disbelief, Loki wouldn't have brought a wedding so early, he would've calculated it more, he never made decisions that quickly.

" You look shocked Stark. Why would you be when you knew very well about our deal?" Loki asked.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked.

" I allow you to live and make weapons, and everything that you make is mine." Loki said. Tony looked confused.

" Alison isn't a weapon." Tony said, he didn't remember any deal involving Alison he made with Loki, or anyone.

" No, she's not a weapon. But you _made_ her, she has your blood running through her veins, she was mine the day she was conceived. You were wondering why I had decided to marry her on the spur of the moment. It was never spur of the moment. Ever since she was born, and revealed to be a female, I planned her to be my bride. You prayed every night that the Asgardians would come take away Alison from Midgard, but they even had to acknowledge our contract. I _own_ Alison, I can do whatever I want with her, and no one can tell me otherwise." Loki explained.

" Please, she's young, don't do this, I beg of you." Tony plead.

" You beg when I tell you to Stark! Not when it's most convenient for you like you seem to believe you can." Loki snarled. " She doesn't seem to have a problem with marriage. In fact, just yesterday, she actually told me that she felt she was getting too old for marriage."

" You must be mistaking my daughter for someone else, because she would never feel like she was too old to get married, she believes that people are marrying too young." Tony tried to convince Loki, but as Loki kept talking, it sounded more like Tony was trying to convince himself.

" Do you even know your daughter at all Stark? Or do you know what your daughter has been forced to become to impress you, to gain your approval? I know your daughter better than anyone else if you think she really has gained your values over the years as you taught her." Tony grew uncomfortable at hearing this, Loki could very possibly, and probably was lying.

"She can lie to you Stark, she has to lie to you to even be accepted. She can never lie to me, she knows it would be in vain to try. She is able to tell me what she is really thinking, and who she truly is. I think you're mistaking your daughter for someone else, you raised a mask, not a child." Loki hissed.

" Your lying!"

" Am I? You'll see tomorrow if I'm lying or not Stark. I will not allow you to be in her sight during the ceremony, so she doesn't have to feel she has to lie."

" Don't speak of her as if you actually care about her Loki, because I think we both know all she is to you is a tool."

" I do care about her Stark, I always have, not just in the way you mortals define it."

" If you actually care about her then stop this wedding." Tony retorted, Loki saying he actually cared about someone except himself automatically translated into absolute bullshit.

" If _you_ actually care about her then you will keep your silence." Loki hissed.

Tony didn't say anything, he just held onto the fact that Loki was probably lying, of course he was lying, he was the _god_ of mischief and lies. He would see that Loki was lying tomorrow, that Alison would be horrified, that she might even try to resist and run away.

Loki turned sharply away from Tony and started walking away. He had a lot to do, he didn't need the stubbornness of Stark to keep him from him doing what needed to get done.

After wandering up several staircases, Loki started thinking of how this wedding was going to look like. He stared into the throne room, which of course is where the wedding was going to be located. He then got the perfect idea after several minutes.

" Servant!" Loki bellowed. He heard feet running towards him. A servant girl kneeled to him. " You may rise." Loki told the servant girl, who stood up immediately. Loki used magic, creating a long roll of paper. " Follow these wedding plans. I require it to be finished tomorrow before noon at the very latest." The servant girl nodded and took the plans. She opened the long scroll, and her eyes grew wide.

" Yes my king." She was finally able to reply after the shock of how much she had to do. She ran off, getting servants to help her with the work.

Loki stormed out of the throne room, making his way back to his bedchambers. He wondered what Alison was up to, probably figuring out where everything was in their bedchambers. He could picture her opening every drawer, cupboard, or door there was, looking under every piece of furniture, not letting anything be unseen.

When Loki opened the door to his bedchambers, he was surprised to not see Alison getting to know the area, instead she was sleeping. He walked very quietly towards her, not daring to wake her up at that moment.

A smile curved his lips, he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed lightly, his eyes lingered on her chest, while it wasn't anywhere near heaving, it wasn't flat either. How Loki wanted to just grab those breasts and fondle them, but he would have to be patient, the time wasn't right yet. His eyes left her chest and went to her face, she looked younger when she slept.

Loki then noticed a bruise on Alison's right temple, her hair would've been able to cover it so she could hide it from sight. It probably was just her hitting her head against something while working. But that didn't stop Loki from healing her with magic.

He removed his helmet, placing it on an end table, and laid down beside Alison, hoping not to wake her up. She stirred a little though, turning onto her side, resting her face on her hands. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her ever so closer to him.

Alison woke up to cold metal and leather on her back, it wasn't a pleasant surprise since she was warm and all. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She didn't sleep well last night, someone forgot to shut the door before sunset and mosquitoes were everywhere to be seen, so Alison kept swatting them off of her until she just gave up and went to sleep.

Alison turned around to face Loki, giving him a small smile. She learned something, nothing was quite like waking up in the arms of a handsome man, well, god would be the proper term.

" How long have I been asleep?" Alison asked.

" Not even an hour. I apologize for waking you up." Loki said, kissing her forehead, Alison blushed and laughed.

" It's fine. I was pretty tired, and, being introduced to a bed this comfortable how could I not take advantage of it?" Alison asked. That was then Loki noticed a couple of insect bites on her hands and neck. He took one of her hands, scrutinizing the bite. Alison looked at what Loki seemed to be looking at. " Oh, mosquitoes got into the slave house last night, which is the biggest reason I'm so tired. No matter how many you swat off of you, those little bastards just keep coming. Where are spiders when you need them?" Alison explained the bites on her hand.

" You don't fear spiders?" Loki asked, in his experience, if there was a spider, mortals screamed, grabbed their shoes and killed them ruthlessly, though the spider never had done anything wrong. And humans called him ruthless, walking around thinking they were so righteous when they too were cruel.

" Without spiders, people would be dead. I keep on trying to tell people that, but the spiders still get crushed." Alison said. " Do you think me odd?" Alison asked.

" Very." Loki said. The smile on Alison's face disappeared, an eyebrow raised. " It's odd when a mortal can notice how another species keeps theirs alive." Loki added. Alison's eyebrow lowered.

" My dad hates spiders, he literally screams when he sees one." Alison said, Loki laughed, picturing Stark screaming like a little girl at the presence of a spider. " My mom doesn't like them, but she doesn't have nearly the same reaction. So I'm left to take the spiders outside."

" If you don't fear spiders, what do you fear?" Loki asked.

" I have many fears that I share with other people, death, loneliness, pain, you." Loki almost smiled, Alison feared him, he loved it. " But I have a fear of things in the wasp family. Ever since I was stung by a hornet when I was four I had always been afraid of them. I have nightmares of ones the size of my head chasing after me all the time." Alison said with a laugh.

" So you fear me." Loki said, his voice was quiet and deep, the sound made Alison's spine chill, she shivered.

" I would be an idiot not to." Alison said. Loki cupped her jaw with one of his large hands, bringing her face to his in a kiss.

Alison's arms snaked around Loki's waist as she returned his kiss. How could a tyrant like him be so tender and loving? Alison would've thought that Loki would've demanded sex instead of this sweet romantic stuff. If it wasn't today, it would be after the wedding, Alison was sure of it.

Alison didn't have a problem with sex though, she was curious about it. She was happy that she would doing it behind closed doors. It was common to see people having sex, especially in the showers or behind the slave house. It wasn't acceptable to have sex in the living quarters, no one would ever get any sleep if it was.

Alison figured she was one of the oldest virgins in the kingdom right now, and before today she was a lip virgin also. She had dated once when she was fourteen, but it ended right after she told him that Tony Stark was her father, which made the boy literally run away. After that, even talking about dating the daughter of Tony Stark was considered a taboo.

Loki stopped kissing her, she felt his breath on her ear. His breath was cold, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, fear grew into her heart, something about the chill of his breath told her to run, and not let him catch her. But Alison didn't bother, it would be in vain. Why would she feel such a foolish fear anyways? Why would his breath make her fear, but not his cruelty? Alison wanted to know, but she dared not ask, it would probably be the end of her if she did.

His breath travelled down to the side of her neck. The flesh felt like it was burning, but it was ice and not fire like Alison would have been so used to feeling. More hairs stood up, most of those new ones on her back. She did not complain or cry out, but only clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, a small hiss of pain coming from between her teeth. She had felt more painful things in her life.

The breath stopped. Loki was bewildered by the fact she didn't scream, mistresses he had in the past always did, but not Alison. She had passed a test, she could handle pain. Why he tested her on this? A mortal giving birth to a hybrid child would probably end up dead, and if she didn't die instantly, which was incredibly unlikely, she would probably be too weak to carry on for much longer.

Loki knew his bride would probably die instantly anyways, he would just have to make sure that she was bearing him a son to ascend to the throne, even if it meant using magic to alter the child's sex. She was like a naïve lamb being beckoned to the river, the water so perfect and clear, it's taste pure, but only to be savagely killed by the crocodile which waited for her and would savor her flesh and blood. But all Loki needed in Alison for, was to be able to survive a childbirth, then she wouldn't be needed any longer.

But how long to allow Alison to live after the wedding, would they create a child right afterwards, or would he give her time? That was the question Loki kept asking himself. He didn't want to waste her, she wasn't a mortal to just be simply tossed aside like one of his old mistresses, she actually had some significance. But then there was the question of the remaining Avengers if they were going to attack him to retrieve Alison. Stark had the influence to launch such an attack.

He would let Alison remain not pregnant from a few months to a year after the wedding day, because even if the Avengers did decide to place an attack, they would be too weak without the Hulk, and probably completely disorganized without the Captain to lead them.

Oh yes, Alison was not in any danger of escaping him, not in the slightest.

Alison gave Loki a strange look, why was his breath so cold all of a sudden? Why was he so cold when he woke her up? She could have sworn he was much warmer the last time she was touched by him. Maybe it was something gods did? Alison's neck and ear still stung a little.

" Your breath, it's cold." Alison pointed out.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know." Loki lied, did she not know of his Frost Giant origins?

" It's fine, it just stings like hell." Alison said, sitting up on the bed rubbing her neck. Loki could see that her flesh had blackened slightly, he really hoped he didn't make part of Alison's neck grow frostbite. Little flakes of frost clung onto the hairs as if they did their best to avoid melting.

" Stop rubbing your neck. You need a bandage." Loki said, conjuring a warmed up trail of gauze with his hands. " Hold still." Loki told her, placing the gauze around her neck. He started wrapping it, the warmth shocked Alison, her muscles grew stiff. " I told you to hold still." Loki snapped. Alison had acclimated to the heat quickly enough, leaving Loki able to finish wrapping the gauze around her neck without any more complications.

" Damn it, now I'll have to alter the dress plans to a dress with a high neck. Why the hell didn't I test for this after the wedding?" Loki thought to himself. He stood up from the bed and walked away without a word, Alison not asking questions as to where he was going.

Alison started to look around the chambers, she was curious as to where she was going to spend the rest of her life, well, the room she would call her own the rest of her life, she wouldn't tolerate being under lock and key. Alison found and assortment of peculiar weapons, including a silver sword she took a fancy to.

Alison wondered if she was going to be taught how to use a sword, she knew that Asgardian women were required to learn some basic fighting skills. Alison would find it kind of cool to be a queen with a sword, she never heard that in the fairy tales she was told when she was little.

She wondered what exactly tomorrow had in store for the wedding. If it was a giant celebration, or if it was just going to be her family there and whoever Loki might invite (she didn't picture him having many friends at the moment).

She was very nervous, something kept on telling her to get away as fast as she could, but she ignored the premonitions, did she even have another choice but to marry Loki? If she even did would she even bother thinking about it?

Alison was woken up after what was probably the best sleep in her entire life. She had fallen asleep in Loki's arms a few hours after a spectacular dinner, where Alison learned that Loki was quite the mischievous charmer when he wasn't so busy being a dictator. He turned her wine into snakes as a joke, Alison only raised her eyebrow at the action, telling him he would have to do better to frighten her. Snakes now populated more of New York City since the city action had decimated, and natural environment took over.

She woke up in an instant after her shoulder was shrugged by a servant. It was later than when she would generally wake up, but not too far ahead. Alison sat up on the bed, discovering that Loki wasn't beside her.

" Do you know where Loki is?" Alison asked. The servant nodded. This servant was particularly well dressed, too well to be any typical servant, he must have had some sort of rank.

" Getting ready for the wedding I presume." The servant replied in a French accent, offering his hand to help her out. Alison shook her head and stood up from the bed.

" Please, don't be too polite, I was a servant like you once and I am nowhere near delicate." Alison replied to the servant. He nodded his head.

" Oh I am no servant, I am the designer. Jean-Claude Papillon. Before our king took over the world I was the greatest designer in all the world. I dressed kings, queens, politicians, celebrities, and your father was also quite a common customer of mine in the past. And now, I have designed his daughter's wedding, as I would have predicted, yet, not in this setting, I would have hoped New York to still be as glamorous as it was before our king conquered the world." Jean-Claude rambled. Alison gave a fake smile and an uncomfortable laugh, she was scared to see what she would be walking down the aisle in after that little speech.

" Oh, that's cool. I know nothing about fashion." Alison said. Jean-Claude laughed.

" Don't worry, you don't have to know anything, you have me to do the thinking for you. Now follow me, we are going to make you look fabulous! It's eight thirty and you will need to be ready to walk down the aisle at eleven thirty." Jean-Claude replied, putting an arm around her shoulder. Alison was wondering if this was the most awkward moment in her life. He took her hand and lead her out of the bedchambers, he had a walk like a model.

" Great." It was all Alison could say in reply, her skin was starting to get extremely itchy from Jean-Claude's sequined black tailcoat. Why would one dress so impractical?

And more on how Jean-Claude was impractically dressed might you ask? Well, the black tailcoat was just for starters. His metallic golden trousers were skintight, it was like seeing a man wear nylons, at least he was skinny. He wore blue knee boots that had a small heel on them, making him even taller and thinner looking than he already was. Under his tailcoat was a sequined vest over what looked like a plain white collared shirt, the vest had probably the most prominent color of blue Alison had ever seen. That prominent blue was also his hair color, with a plethora gold powder sparkling in the light. On his eyes he had eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and golden mascara. He didn't look like a clown, clowns were more practical and didn't wear so many sparkles.

" So, did my father used to dress like you are right now?" Alison had to ask, she couldn't picture her father in something as ridiculous as Jean-Claude's outfit.

" Oh no. The fashion was much different back then. You see Alison, fashion comes and goes, sometimes the fashion is simple, which are very boring times for me, but the times where it is fabulous, I thrive. I have waited for this decade for my entire life, the king of course refuses to embrace the fashions, but you will see many guests at this wedding dressed almost as fabulously as I am. I never thought I would do any designing for a royal wedding, which now I am doing and I cannot wait for when your sons and daughters get married."

" Whoa there tiger! Children will be _out_ of the equation for a _long_ while. You will just have to wait for a long time." Alison said, shutting up the overly proud and excited designer.

" Oh you wouldn't make poor Jean-Claude be bored longer than it is necessary?"

" You will be bored for as long as I wish it." Alison snapped.

Jean-Claude didn't say another word until they arrived to the room he was leading her too, he opened the door and gave a formal bow, Alison walked in, she stepped back in shock of what she saw.

Her wedding dress.

It actually wasn't a giant froufrou sequined atrocity she expected it to be after meeting Jean-Claude. It was actually very simple and flat out beautiful. It was an off white color, long sleeved, had a turtle neck, and had a small trail in the back. There was a gold belt on the waist that glistened.

" It's beautiful." Alison told Jean-Claude.

" Thank you my lady, Loki gave me very specific plans for this dress, a little simple for my tastes."

She mentally thanked Loki for having specific plans. It actually looked incredibly comfortable. She wondered if she would dose off while walking down the aisle. She touched the dress, it was stretchy, so it would be easy to move around in.

" Now, let's get you into this dress. There is a screen right over there where you can change." Jean-Claude said, giving her the dress and gesturing to the screen.

Alison changed behind the screen quickly, the wedding dress was just as comfortable as she had pictured it, it also fit her amazingly. The belt was metal, so she would need a little help with that. She stepped out from behind the screen with the belt in her hands. Jean-Claude had a large smile on his face.

" Can you help me with this belt?" Alison asked. Jean-Claude nodded and took the belt from her hands and attaching it around her waist. He took a few steps back to see how she looked. He looked worried.

" Oh dear, I am a dead man." Jean-Claude told himself, hiding his mouth in his hand.

" Why?" Alison asked, looking at the dress to see if something was wrong.

" The skirt of the dress was supposed to be looser than your hips, but, your hips are larger than what I was originally told. Have you eaten more than a ration recently Alison, if so how many meals?" Jean-Claude asked.

" I have, and I believe three." Alison replied. Jean-Claude's eyes widened a little bit.

" Well, no wonder your hips are larger. I wouldn't call rations actual meals and then having three real meals…damn I'm a dead man." Jean-Claude said like it was the end of the world.

" I thought it was attractive to have hips, or at least what looks like them." Alison said. All she knew is that when she was growing up, being skinny wasn't attractive, and any girl who didn't look like a bag of bones was sought after. Alison was defiantly not the sought after girl, that was her friend, Victoria's gig.

Victoria had some serious hips, probably the reason why Loki had a "fling" with her in the first place. Many people thought for the longest while that Loki was going to marry Victoria, especially after it got out that Georgia Cane accidentally walked in on Loki and Victoria. After that, Victoria wasn't in Loki's companionship after that got out, after that is when Alison caught Loki's eye.

" Not in the slightest in my opinion. In my day, we used thin models, about as thin as your average person now. The clothing looked so perfect as if it were on a hanger. But now, it's all about what is quote on quote reproductive capability, which is so unsophisticated and primal it disgusts me." Jean-Claude admitted. " I'm not saying you have huge hips or anything my dear, not in the slightest, don't get offended or anything."

Alison frowned, she took offense to the no offense, did he not realize that Alison grew up in a world where larger women were more attractive? Way to call her ugly, way to fucking go.

" I guess it will have to do, we still have hair and makeup to do." Jean-Claude clapped and sat Alison down in a chair. He then pressed a small button on the counter in front of her chair, and large tiers came out. It was only makeup it's self, it seemed like it was every type of makeup in every color. Even outrageous things like rainbow eyeliner and green lipstick with silver sparkles. He stared at the tiers critically, he picked up a shade of lipstick Alison couldn't tell, his lip curled up and he put it back.

After several minutes of his scrutinizing, he eventually found all he was going to use, taking several brushes off of the top of the tiers. He didn't look so excited, so it was probably safe to say that these colors weren't outrageous. He turned her away from the mirror to face him.

Jean-Claude went into detail of what he was putting on her face and why, making Alison all that more bored, and annoyed. She was extremely bother when Jean-Claude put on her eye makeup, she tried so hard not to mess it up, but Jean-Claude was left enraged, and half a bottle of makeup remover less.

" Now for hair." He mumbled to himself. " Curls, curls, curls, and did I forget to mention curls. Oh, yeah, we need to wash and detangle that head of hair of yours." Jean-Claude walked away, bringing back a small sink and several hair soaps.

" This should take care of it." Jean-Claude said, he adjusted Alison's chair so her hair rested in the tub. He washed her hair, adding so much soap in her hair that there seemed to be more foam than hair. It took quite a while to rinse afterwards.

After the cleansing he used a very powerful hair dryer on her hair, drying her hair in only a few minutes. Before Alison could breath a brush was tugging the knots in her hair.

" Ouch! Be careful!" Alison shouted. Jean-Claude didn't reply, his brushing was still just as rough and painful. By the times her hair was in good condition, Jean-Claude looked at the hairbrush and gave a frightened look, all of that hair…

Jean-Claude took a curling iron and started to curl Alison's hair. This took about two hours, which Alison had never known boredom like this. She wondered why people even tried to look "beautiful" if it took this long. She felt her some of her hair being tied back.

" Done! Care for a look in the mirror?" Jean-Claude asked. Alison nodded, being turned around to face the truthful mirror.

Alison was shocked at her appearance. Her skin was flawless it seemed, her eyes seemed larger and brighter than before, her lips were painted a dark red which was put on so it seemed so natural. Her hair was curly, and it was tied back with a golden band. She never though she would look anywhere near like this.

" It's brilliant." Alison said, she now knew why people spent so long on beauty. Jean-Claude smiled.

" Thank you. Now, we need to hurry, we're behind schedule. Oh right, your shoes. Ah over there." Jean-Claude grabbed a box and opened it, presenting Alison with a pair of small white heels. He put them on her feet, using his hand to gesture her to stand up and follow him out of the room.

Alison and Jean-Claude raced down the corridors, everyone was defiantly in the throne room by now. They stood outside of the doors to the throne room, waiting.

" So you're walking me down the aisle?" Alison asked.

" It would seem so." Jean-Claude replied.

" I thought my father would've, like my mother told me when I was young what weddings were like." Alison said. Jean-Claude gave her a sympathetic look.

" Sadly, that is not of Asgardian tradition, your father will probably be in the first row of the crowd. Both of your parents at the end of the aisle will take your hands and give you away. Generally a woman and a friend walk down the aisle together." Jean-Claude said.

" So Loki thought you and I would be friends?" Alison asked.

" Apparently." Jean-Claude answered.

Meanwhile, Loki was waiting impatiently, it was ten minutes past noon and he hadn't heard anything about the whereabouts of Alison and the designer. He stood at the end of the aisle for an extra ten minutes, ten minutes more he swore he would just find Victoria and simply marry her. If one wedding didn't start, another one would take it's place.

But then, the doors were opened by two of Loki's guard, music started playing, and Loki smiled when he saw his bride with her arms linked with the designer. She looked ravishing, ravishing enough to have him tell himself he was a fool for even thinking about Victoria. The dress didn't fit like he imagined, but it looked even better that Alison's figure had already done some filling out.

" Mine, all mine." Loki thought to himself, his smile growing wider, daring not to cross the line into a smirk.

Alison started analyzing Loki, he wasn't in armor like he would generally be in, but formal robes of green and gold hanging loosely from him. He wore he horned helmet, yet he didn't have his staff.

Alison saw her mother, but not her father, had he decided to not attend her wedding? Even if it was to Loki, she expected her father to be there. When Alison got to the end of the aisle, her mother took her hand, Jean Claude left, joining the crowd who was dressed outrageously, but nowhere near as he was.

Pepper lead her daughter up to be taken by Loki. How would her father think of this? She hadn't seen Tony for a full day and a half, she wondered if he was imprisoned for something he said. Pepper looked her daughter in the eye, giving her a mental message that it was going to be okay.

" You look beautiful." Pepper told Alison, hugging her. " Loki doesn't deserve what he's getting today. Don't let him hurt you." Pepper whispered as quietly as she could in Alison's ear. Alison smiled at her mother and nodded, she felt Loki's fingers intertwine with hers. Pepper let go of Alison's hand and walked back to her place in the crowd.

" Never." Alison thought to herself.

Alison faced Loki, their hands joined together. Loki looked her in the eye, and he gaze was locked with hers.

" Do you, Alison Marie Stark." She heard a voice boom, making her jump a little. " Do you swear to be a loyal wife to King Loki Laufeyson, to honor him, to rule besides him, to love him, and to submit to him?" The minister continued.

" I swear." Alison said after a few seconds of silence, she couldn't believe this was happening.

" Do you, King Loki Laufeyson. Do you swear to be a loyal husband to Alison Marie Stark, to honor her, to rule besides her, to love her, and to submit to her?"

" I swear." Loki lied, there was no submission that would be coming from him.

" Now, to the both of you. Do you swear that you will have birthed an heir in a year's time?" The minister asked. Alison looked at the minister in shock, her head shaking the slightest bit.

Loki was mistaken, he always remembered that vow being conceiving a child, not having one born. Not that he cared too much, it just meant Alison wouldn't live as long.

" I swear." Loki said. Alison gave Loki an angered look, he only gave her a very threatening look in return.

" I swear." Alison said skeptically after a while.

" After this child is born, do you both swear to remain married until death?"

" I swear." The both said, Alison more prominently. So Loki couldn't just pop a kid out of her and find someone new, he would have to wait for a little while.

" I now present you two as King Loki Laufeyson, and Queen Alison Laufeydotter." The minister said. Loki wrapped his arms around Alison and kissed her.

She was even more his now than she ever was before.

Tony Stark was watching from the back of the room, Chitauri guards watching his every move. Tears were rolling down his eyes, the way Alison wanted to say she didn't swear to have a child so soon, but she had no option but to say yes.

He also thought to himself, why did his daughter have to be the poor woman to end up with the horrid sounding last name of Laufeydotter? If that wasn't his kid up there, he would've laughed hysterically at the name.

Alison's heart started skipping beats, what the hell are those vows? She honestly doubted that couples in Asgard had a one year time limit to pop out a kid. She was honestly questioning herself if she had done the right thing by giving Loki any idea that she was attracted to him. Would have it been better if she rebelled, spat, kicked, told him how much she hated him. But then again, if she did say that it would be a lie, and Loki would know instantly.

There apparently was a reception everyone was attending, enjoying festivities that the King had offered, everyone was rushing out of the throne room, some had never known what a festival looked like and were excited to experience one.

Alison and Loki were alone in the throne room, there was silence, awkward silence, frightening silence. Loki pressed Alison gently against him, his hands caressing her waist. He would have to act quickly to impregnate Alison now that he had less time than he had originally thought.

" Come my queen, let's retire for the day." Loki whispered in her ear. Alison bit her lip, she had to stall him.

" To do what?" Alison asked, her voice laced with fear, so much fear Loki could almost taste it.

" You know very well what will happen tonight my queen." Loki spoke in a deep, sultry voice. Alison's breathing grew heavier, she had to tell him no, even though she wanted him terribly.

" Shouldn't we go to the reception?" Alison asked. Loki chuckled.

" Don't stall me Alison. You know that things always go my way." Loki told her.

" Well, we have a few months to spare, can't we just wait a little bit. I mean hey, we don't even know all that much about each other to be honest with you. I know with this you have nothing to lose, but there might actually be a small chance I may not be as comfortable with becoming pregnant or losing my virginity tonight. You know, I'll be right back, I've had to pee really bad since I've walked down the aisle." Alison spoke awkwardly, she started walking very quickly to the door, only to have Loki appear right in front of her and grab her, bringing her closer to his chest.

" Good try my dear, you're just forgetting, I'm the god of lies. I know that each and every word you said was a lie. The only reason you lie to yourself is the opinion of everyone else, how people would see you if you were showing signs of pregnancy so soon, how embarrassed your mother and father would be if they thought that you gave in so submissively to me. You are a queen Alison, it does not matter what people say or think, they will bow to you and serve you as they do for me. They are below you, they're only purpose is to serve us." Loki told her in an attempt to calm her down, but it's only effect got her riled up.

" I can't, they're my friends, their my family, I was a servant. I can't think of them so low." Alison said, tears started welling up in her eyes. " How could you say that?" Alison asked, she started sniffling.

" I'm sorry." Loki said, not remembering that mortals were so attached to the past, especially the people in it. Alison started sobbing on Loki's shoulder. So much was revealed today, she learned something about herself.

She was weak.

Lies made her strong, they built her up, but when the truth was revealed, she was torn down brutally. She couldn't be strong around Loki, he would know all she said were lies. Only Loki would know her truly, only Loki knew what she really wanted and who she really was. Yet she was never judged, the only time he judged her, was when she lied to him. She had to hold onto him, she needed him to even know who she really was, and not the girl she was told to be. She was _dependant_ on Loki, she wasn't her own woman anymore.

Loki knew Alison was in no state to be bedded tonight. Loki held her close to him, he didn't know what else to do. He felt like the neglected Prince of Asgard he used to be. It shocked him, how much sympathy he had for her, he would've figured the fact she was mortal would overtake her being his wife. But that didn't seem to matter anymore, not right now at the very least.

Alison stopped crying when she felt Loki comfort her, she wasn't going to take his pity, she wasn't going to take pity on what she realized about herself, she would much rather be judged.

" Loki, stop, please. Come on, let's just go and do what you first planned." Alison said, but Loki wouldn't allow her to take a step.

" You are not ready, not tonight, I was wrong to think it." Loki told her, looking her right in the eye as he said it. Alison struggled to get out of his grip.

" Loki, I-" Alison tried to protest.

" No." Loki said with a harsher tone, not allowing Alison to finish.

" I'm sorry, I'm a mess right now. My life has had more changes in the last few hours than I think I've ever had ever. All of these changes I've done without my dad. He didn't come to the wedding, he hasn't bothered talking to me for a day and a half. I wasn't ready for this Loki, I may have _wanted_ it, but I'm not sure if I was _ready_ to get married. I'm most certainly not ready to be a mother, I can tell you that right now. But I am not ready to rule a kingdom. It doesn't seem so hard to you since you were always nobility, but I was born a slave to one of your enemies, my life was always simple. Now life isn't so straightforward as wake up, go make some weapons, go back home and go to sleep after some fun. I'm a simple person, simple people like me generally don't do too well with change." Alison spilt out what was on her mind, making what was supposed to be an apology seem more like a rant.

" I will help you as much as I can, I promise. With everything. Whether it be calming our child or helping you make a political decision, I will help you." Loki said, she would need help, he knew that, he accepted that from the start.

" Go into our bedchambers, I'll have some tea brought up." Loki said. Alison nodded and left Loki's side, exiting the throne room and made her trek up to their chambers.

Loki gestured to a Chitauri guard. He came over to him and kneeled.

" Find a servant to prepare some tea, tell them to take it up to my chambers." Loki ordered the Chitauri, it walked right on out the door.

Loki walked over to his throne and sat down, he rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger, that was not how he pictured a wedding day, it all revealed that Alison was just as human as any other servant, and she would be irrational at times. He would just have to deal with it. But as she told him earlier, she was simple. Simple people were distracted very easily.


End file.
